


The Bitch in the Red Dress

by Ventus_chaos



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sex, Tanith is ma love, toy, why do i had written this shit?, why does china this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventus_chaos/pseuds/Ventus_chaos
Summary: Tanith actually just wanted to visit the grave of Ghastly.... but china had other plans
Relationships: Tanith Low/China Sorrows
Kudos: 10





	The Bitch in the Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is first the first chaper......  
> and yeah i dont know why i had written this kinda stuff xD

It was a sunny day in Roahaven, only few clouds are dimming the late autumn sun. Tanith walked on the Mainstreet, in the direction of the high Sanctuary. Its weird how fast the time fly’s by…. Val grown up so fast, like her little sister Alice. Tanith sigh. She is still missing 3 ½ years of her Memory. Most things she had done where told her by her friends. And she still cannot believe that she was in a relationship with this mass murder Billy-Ray……. She wished she could apologize to Ghastly…but he was…dead…. thanks to this god dam asshole…. Tears dripped down her face as her mind went to those memories. “I really need to visit his grave again….”, she mumbled to herself. But to go into the Sanctuary scared her. The Cleavers still mistrusted her, because of this remnant thing. But things need to be done. So, she started to walk a little bit faster. “I just want to go to the Graves of my friends…. Is this something bad? God…” Tanith’s mind was like a storm out of negative energy, but she needed to defeat it. There is no place nor time to have this kind of mindset. She walked pass the Cleavers. They had still given her goosebumps. Thanks to the White Cleaver 2007….

On the way to the graves of her friends she had given some Sanctuary employees some polite smiles and walked straight to the grave room. In the Grave room you could see a lot of holograms of the faces of the decreased elders. “Ghastly…. I miss you….” Tanith whispered with sorrow in her voice. “I wished that this stupid thing had never possessed me…. I never wanted to hurt you my dear….” She kneeled in front of his portrait and forgotten the time she spends in this room. She was at least once a month here to bring some flowers or just to talk. She really missed him.   
Two Cleavers entered the room without Tanith noticing that. She was still busy at Ghastlys grave. First when she wanted to go, she noticed them. “Shit…. What do you guys want?” Tanith asked, even when the known that they do not really speak. The Cleavers chained her up, without any hesitance. Tanith known that it would be useless to fight… “Dam…. Why do I even thought that going without weapons to this place would be a good idea…”

The Cleavers brought her in to a dark room, without any light. She was chained to the Wall, before they left. She sighs again as she tried to focus on the Handcuffs. Of course, the bound her magic…. Welp…. She was fucked… Now she needed to hope that someone comes into this room and says that this is all a big mistake, and everyone can go home happy…. But this hope was gone when she had sawn China entering this room. Alone…. This does never mean something good. She worn a skintight dress in red. It reminded Tanith of something. But what she couldn’t say. It wasn’t so elegant as her usual dresses but still elegant enoth for China. But still, the last time when they were in the same room alone, they tried to kill each over. “What do you want China? Is the visit of Ghastly´s Grave now illegal for me or what?” Tanith Sayed very snarly and stared Chine Death in the eyes. China instead just smiled and walked toward Tanith. “My dear…. Do you really think that I will say you what I want to do with you? Oh no….” One hand from her wandered to Tanith’s chin the over was all over her Body. “STOP THAT!”; Tanith Screamed, and China just laugh. “No one will hear you my dear...” Her voice so low that it was almost just a whisper.

Chinas hand was now going under Tanith’s Shirt. “No…. please no” Tanith’s mind was now like a Storm. She tried to fight against this mess. “This can’t be real…. this MUST be a bad dream!” She tried to curl up, but China broken her defense: Something was really wrong here. “Stop! Let me go for fuck sake!” China just grinned and opened Tanith´s Bra “You need to beg lil girl” “China stop that shit!”, Tanith screamed and tried to kick her of. She was able to hit China into the stomach. So that she needed to take some steps away. “Yes, even with your stupid sigils and rune stuff I am able to kick your Ass!”, Tanith snarled when she watched China Stand up again. This was not how she had planned this all. So, she needed to take some other ways to achieve what she wanted. Slowly she was going back to Tanith and pulling out a knife. Panic started to raise in her. She started to pull on her chains, trying to escape. But China smacked her against the wall. “YOU will stay here until I allow you to go my little pet” Her voice was very dominant, and her knife was hold against her throat. „Will you now shut up? Ore do I need to rip off your wonderful top?” “Fuck you! You’re working as the FUCKING Grand mage! You know that you.” Tanith couldn’t finish her sentence when China started to rip her Top in part. Now Tanith stand there without a shirt or a Bra. Only her Pants was still on her. “Welp…. I will see how long I am allowed to keep them on….” She thought but she knew that she will try to fight. Chinas Delicate hands wander over Tanith’s Body, over her hips and boobs. “Since when do we have thous things?” China ask lustfully and like a cat. She played with Tanith´s nipple, who were pierced and had little rings on them.   
“I don’t know….”, Tanith moaned a bit “They are from the time when I had the fucking remnant in me…. I really don’t remember and now Stop China! Please……” She tried to supress her moaning. She can’t let China do this to her…. But China just smirked and licked on her nipple and watched Tanith squirm underneath her. “China! For sure! Please stop it!”, Tanith started to beg. She felt that it´s gotten wet downstairs. Her miserable status was not to overseen. She tried to hide it and tensed her leg muscles so that China don’t gotten any access to her private parts down there. Her face showed her emotions, panic but also anger. Her tormentor just laughs and touched some sigils on the wall. A blue shine was set over Tanith and she just watched. This sigils where there to disable Tanith’s movements. Her muscles started to relax even when she tried to fight against it. “Don’t fight against me my dear love. I have my options to get what I want. And I want you at the moment so enjoy it girl”, the dark-haired beauty Sayed with a wolfish grin while she removed Tanith’s Pants. It was a wonderful view, even for China now. Even if she dismisses the fact that she dislikes Tanith. Her body was very well built. Some scares here and there. Some are older some are newer. How her muscles tensed because she hung down on the wall. “I need to change that….”, she thought and turned her back to her prisoner. She searched something. But Tanith still can’t move. “She had done something with me through these sigils….”, she mumbled. She was naked…. defenceless, cuffed. Welp after all she was fucked. Literal and physical. Her eyes followed this bitch. The bitch in the red dress… yes this describes her perfect. She walked to a little box and took something out of it and turned back to her. On her face was now an evil grin. After almost every encounter she had THIS was truly a bitch.

“So, because we need to move a little bit, I have something nice for you girl” taunted china and played with a plain silver collar in her hands. “Do you want to what this does little girl?” Tanith just rolled her eyes “Stop calling me a little girl…. And this will be some torture device from you so you can have some fun while I have the pain of my life” Her voice was very snarly. She was down with this shit. All she wanted was just being at home and laying in her bed. And not being here. Havin Sex with this woman was the last thing she wanted. And she never thought that she was even raped by that woman. Even when they needed to fight together, they normally tried to kill each other. China stood now in front of her, still fiddling on the collar. In her face an evil grin as she placed this collar around Tanith’s neck. “Don’t fight against it my dear”, China whispered into Tanith’s ear, “we will have some fun….”   
And the lock clicked. Panic raised in Tanith. What was this thing, it felt cold on her skin but it couldn’t be something good? While she thought abute this weird thing around her neck, China opened her cuffs so that she fallen on the ground. An exhale escaped from her as she hit the cold conacred ground. Her legs wont move, and her whole body trembled. Slowly she moved her head and looked into the face of this bitch called grand mage. God this ground was cold, but her clothes are to far away to reach them. And then her attention gone back to China: “Stand up girl” “Why should I do that?!” “Because you will do it….”, China Sayed in a very slow and dominant voice while she played with an little stone that resembled a remote. “and if you will not do it, I need to use this here”   
“Fuck you!”, Tanith snarled but regret that instant because China used this remoted so that Tanith collapsed on the floor in pain. “So you just wanted this… so this happens now every time when you not hear my dear”, hummed China while she crouched next to Tanith “So will you now be so nice and stand up and move over there” she pointed over to a big bed, still smiling evil but turned the device of. Tanith exhaled heavily, still slightly bent from pain. She gave China a nasty look, but then did what she wanted. Because to experience this pain again was the last thing she wanted. Carefully she sat down on the bed, but still suspicious of her. It was simply cold here in this room. China hadn't even turned the heating on yet. She thought it was better that way, just to see how her body reacted to the cold. It was kind of satisfy to watch Tanith slowly walk over to the bed. You could tell instant that thus pain affected her. “What do you want now….”, you could hear very faintly, she still needed to adjust again. “Lay down…” Tanith just nodded now and laid down. ´I just want this to be over…´, she thought and let China cuff her again. Now on to the bed. 

She tried to fight against thus tears. She couldn’t cry, she is a fucking assassin and they don’t cry. So, Tanith closed her eyes and ignored that China pulled her legs apart. But still Nevertheless she fought subconsciously against them, so that her muscles tense up. She did not want to do it but what could she do. If she resisted, China had the means to torture her. “Are you still trying to figth against me my little toy?” China whispered again as she stroked Tanith's breasts. She noticed her discomfort, which made her laugh slightly. China licked her nipples as she reached to the side and grabbed a vibrator. She inserted it into Tanith's vagina and turned it on so that it began to vibrate. Tanith opened her eyes and began to moan slightly. "Stop it.....please!", she only managed to say in a brittle voice. She looked pleadingly into China's eyes. In her training she was prepared for many kinds of torture, but not this kind. China let go of her breasts with her mouth and started on her clit. The moaning became louder, Tanith just couldn't suppress it anymore. One thing she had to let China know.....she knew what she was doing. China played with the vibrator while she took care of Tanith's clit. She turned up the vibration and penetrated her hard. The body of China's little toy started twitching and she heard that she was close to her orgasm. So she stopped everything right away. 

Tanith was already grateful that she stopped, and she hoped that this was it. But a little voice in her head told her that China was about to continue. But first she took a deep breath. "Can I go now bitch?", she asked now very cheeky, for which she got the bill directly. China also pressed the small remote control again, so that Tanith winced again and screamed in pain. She gave China a nasty look. "Go to hell..." she groaned in pain. Slowly China walked back to Tanith and put a finger under her chin. As she did so, she turned the collar off again. "My little toy.....I'm far from done with you....." As she said this, she put two fingers inside her again. This made Tanith moan again. "I'm going to burn your fucking books you whore!" "I think I'd rather destroy your treasure..." China whispered in Tanith's ear as she added two more fingers.   
"For having a lot of sex you are pretty tight my dear..." "How often I sleep with whom is not your problem bitch!" Moaned Tanith. She felt China put the vibrator on her clit. Her whole body twitched again. Heat spread through her body. With any other person she would enjoy this right now but not with this woman. She suppressed her moan which made China grin. China pulled her fingers out of her vagina and put them in her mouth, causing her to gag. "Clean up my little toy......" China hummed. She waited a bit until she took her fingers out of Tanith's mouth again. Slowly she got up and went to a small box. There she took out a gag. "You talk too much for me......" And put the gag on her. Tanith tried to resist but was hit and noticed that China started to put a hand around her neck and squeeze. "Shut up Tanith. You won't get out of here so fast. It's either this or jail my dear." Because Tanith could no longer speak properly, only a grunt could be heard from her.   
''I'd rather be in prison than here,'' she thought to herself, even though she was having a hard time breathing, since China was still choking her. For a long time, she would not be able to do this.


End file.
